


Threat Uncovered

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche love story, Kaihun - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M, Secrets, bodyguard Kai, bodyguard Mark, taehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Kai has been working as Taemin's bodyguard for some years now.One day, Taemin reveals his boyfriend Sehun to which Kai starts to doubt.Upon meeting Sehun for the first time, Kai feels attacked. Sehun looks familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**You, threat uncovered**

* * *

Kai pulls his shirt’s sleeve from under his suit sleeve while watching his boss. The weather is hot, a little uncomfortable around his collar and Kai could feel sweat trailing down his back. Wearing a suit is a mistake but he has to; work is work and he has to be in his suit. Kai keeps his eyes on his boss, Lee Taemin. His boss is a young man in his early thirties, owner of five mega branches of the famous Hotel line, Springz.

Kai’s job description could sound easy for others because that’s what it looks like. He keeps walking five feet behind the petite man, guarding and helping when necessary. But only Kai knows how tough and stressful it is. He has to be on high alert, as if he has gotten his sixth sense; watching and listening to every movement. A man approaches Taemin as his boss sits around the huge round table. Kai keeps his eyes fixed on the man, his posture and every body language. He brings his hand to his lower back and cracks his finger, jaw clenching as his eyes focuses on what’s in front of him. It looks like a friendly greeting so Kai relaxes.

“This will be long again,” his partner whispers and Kai glances quickly at the other. His partner, Mark, is slightly shorter than him but his strength and skills are as good as his own. They have been working together, protecting Taemin for five years now and Kai doesn’t get a chance to complaint about Mark. Kai doesn’t reply but he looks ahead to Taemin, thinking about what Mark has said. It will indeed be long and Kai takes a deep long breath.

\--//--

“Stop by the burger joint,” Taemin instructs and Kai pulls over by the roadside. He looks at Taemin from the rear mirror and next to him, Mark questions Taemin about his order. Taemin lists his order and it is Mark who gets down the car to buy it. Kai continues looking ahead, looking everywhere but mostly he looks through the rear mirror, “Kai, I have a guest coming over tomorrow.” Taemin tells him and as usual, Kai mentally takes note about it. “He’ll be coming over on his own,” Taemin tells him, and Kai blinks his eyes curiously, “You don’t need me or Mark to fetch this guest?”

“No. This is a personal meeting. The guy I have been seeing is finally coming back from states.” Kai raises his eye brows. It’s something interesting considering Taemin is quite reserved. “I didn’t know you had someone.” Kai says, indirectly scolding the man for hiding such big information. Kai deserves to know everything including Taemin’s circle of friends and foe. “I’m sorry I kept this information from you.” Taemin says, and Kai stares at the other from the rear mirror. Taemin looks guilty but Kai sighs, “We’ll see tomorrow.”

Mark returns with a bag of burgers, passing it over to Taemin and Kai is quick to alert the other with a look. Mark catches Kai’s gesture and glances over to Taemin, keeping his mouth sealed. Their boss devours his burger without any worries but Kai wheels the car onto the road with a slight trouble. This unknown person could be dangerous and Kai hates not knowing who he’s dealing with.

By the time Kai parks the car in the private parking lot, it’s already late. Taemin looks tired but Kai needs one information from the other to do a quick background check. “Taemin,” Kai calls, still awkward about calling his boss with his first name but it was Taemin who requested for Kai to stop calling him Mr Lee. “I need the name of the guest,” Taemin sends Kai a look and sighs but knowing Kai’s nature, Taemin reveals the name.

“Sehun,” Mark types the name in the search bar with Kai looking over from behind him. The bodyguards gather in the kitchen with a laptop, suit jacket ditched somewhere on the sofa as they get down to a serious business. The website that they are using is a highly protected agency search engine where only registered bodyguards have access. “Why are we doing this?” Mark questions as the website loads. Kai scoffs mentally cursing the slow internet, “Boss’s boyfriend.” Mark’s shocked expression is amusing but what’s more amusing is the display on the page. “No information found?” Kai mumbles, questioning the results. This irks him more, making Kai suspect Sehun as someone with ill intentions. Kai glances to the closed door of Taemin’s bedroom.

“I don’t like this guy. He’s too suspicious.” Kai mumbles, rubbing his rough chin. They discuss the information Taemin shared about the guy and Mark too, leans against his chair with a loud sigh. “How did we not meet this guy before?” Mark asks Kai and Kai bites his lips, furrowing his eye brows. He shakes his head, “I’ve no idea. We’ll see how it’s tomorrow. We have to be extra careful.” Kai unbuttons his sleeves and rolls it up to his elbow. His watch alerts him about the time and Kai tells Mark to get a rest. The bodyguard leaves the laptop with Kai and Kai takes his seat in front of the screen. “Who are you, Sehun?”

\--//--

The morning greets Kai with a suspicion. It has been sometime since he felt like this and to be honest, Kai doesn’t like how he feels. Kai stares at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his black shirt around his wrist. He buttons the sleeves and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt. Since his work is in the compound of Taemin’s home, Kai ditched the suit jacket and put on only the black shirt. Taemin has once point out about his only ‘black’ attire but Kai shrugs it off. It’s a part of his work protocol. By one glance, he’d be recognized as a bodyguard.

“I can’t believe we were thinking alike about not wearing the damned suit,” Mark says, peeping into his bedroom and Kai smirks through the mirror. Kai turns around and glances at the time on the bedside table, “Is boss awake yet?” he asks Mark but before he could hear the answer, his phone rings. It’s a call from Taemin’s driver and Kai assumes the man picked the guest up, “Mr Park,” Kai answers, glancing towards Mark and gestures to the other to check on Taemin. Kai walks towards the window in his room and waits for Mr Park to speak,

“I’m on the way back from the airport with Mr Lee’s guest.” Kai listens to the information and takes a quick glance at the time once again. They’d reach in less an hour. “Okay.” Kai answers, short and simple but the driver knows all Kai unsaid warning. It’s the same thing – be careful, be alert and watchful. As Kai walks out of his bedroom, he tightens the strap of his watch and fixes it over his wrist unconsciously. He finds Taemin enjoying his simple breakfast, scrolling his phone and Kai clears his throat alerting the other. He mumbles a soft ‘Good morning,’ and Taemin looks up from his phone with a smile, showing Kai a picture.

“He sent me this,”

Kai stares at the picture, recognising everything in it. It’s taken in the car; Mr Park’s head can be seen and Sehun is seen taking a picture from the rear mirror. Only his fingers can be seen and Kai furrows his eyebrows. He is annoyed. Taemin giggles on the chair and Kai hands back the phone, pushing his hair back as a sign of frustration. He hates being restless and helpless but pushing his frustrations aside, Kai asks Taemin about his plans, how he’s planning to spend the day with Sehun.

“Some sightseeing and dinner,” Taemin replies, mentioning some places he would like to bring Sehun and Kai hums, “We’ll leave in separate cars but be close behind you,” He tells and Taemin nods, clearly appreciating the privacy. Kai checks on his phone when it vibrates and looks up to Taemin, who’s already moving hastily. “He’s here.” Taemin tells him and Kai keeps his phone after getting the same information from Mr Park. Taemin is excited on his heels, getting the door but Kai follows calmly, standing behind Taemin. Kai watches as Mr Park opens the door, pushing the luggage in. It’s a lot of bags for one person and Kai looks ahead to his suspect.

For now, Sehun is a suspect. From the corner of his eyes, he see Mark getting in position on his left. Taemin walks out the door and Kai takes a step ahead. He finds a tall figure crouching down on the floor, removing his shoes and from that one look Kai could say, Sehun is one suspicious man. He hears Taemin greeting the man and Sehun gets on his full height to hug Taemin. Kai keeps his stoic face – neutral if he has to be nice. Sehun finally looks at them and Kai, swallows his frustrations.

His frustrations are vomited back as a threat. Sehun is more a threat now; one with beautiful looks and perfect features. It’s unacceptable that such beauty exists and Kai doesn’t trust pure beauties. They are deceiving. Looking at the man longer, Kai could sense a familiarity. Taemin is entertaining Sehun; guiding the other to sit on the couch, getting drinks and obviously talking but Kai senses something so familiar from Sehun. His thoughts were disrupted when he hears the unfamiliar man asking Taemin about him; ‘The men in black shirt’.

Taemin calls them over and Kai moves after Mark stands next to Taemin with his hands folded in front of him. “Sehun, these are my bodyguards.” Taemin says, introducing Mark first and when Sehun’s eyes land on him, waiting for some introduction, Kai sends the other a hard glance. Sehun seems hesitant, as if there’s something. “This is Kai.” Taemin introduces and upon learning his name, Sehun widens his eyes looking surprised. However, he doesn’t say anything and neither did Taemin notice. Kai tilts his head slightly and runs his tongue over his teeth, thinking about Sehun’s expression.

The couple stands up with Sehun circling his hands around Taemin’s waist, placing a kiss on his cheeks. Kai listens to their conversation without judging them and the plan now is for Sehun to get some rest. Taemin sends Kai a look to which Kai understands immediately. They will head out later. After watching Taemin show Sehun around the house and his room, Kai takes a seat on the couch and rests his head against the soft material.

“You look stressed,” Mark mentions and Kai nods his head. Sehun is oddly familiar and he cannot remember the guy. Sehun’s reaction wasn’t even helping and it makes Kai restless. “I get that you don’t talk much but this is something new,” Mark continues to speak and Kai finds it difficult to ignore his partner. Maybe he should leave, head towards his own room and think but he can’t do that. “I think I’ve met this guy before,” Kai speaks, not bothering if Mark heard him or not. He isn’t in the mood to really use his voice.

“This guy? You mean Sehun? You’ve seen him before?” Kai glares at Mark for asking too many questions at once. He can’t even bring himself to answer those questions because for heaven’s sake he isn’t sure. It is just a mild feeling. He can be wrong about it. Kai shakes his head, refusing to answer. He lets the question dwell in his mind and closes his eyes to rake his memory for some hint.

\--//--

It’s almost six in the evening when Taemin emerges out of Sehun’s room to tell Kai that they’re ready to head out. Kai has no choice but to follow and when Sehun walks out of the room; Kai tries his best to ignore the other. Yet, it is impossible to ignore Sehun’s appearance. He’s wearing a thin blue sweater with black jeans and his previously neat hair is blown down. The whole look makes Kai more confused. Kai frowns his way down to the parking lot and he scowls harder when Sehun glances towards him, looking confused.

Taemin requests to drive the car himself and Kai had Mark telling Taemin about them being close behind in another car. Mark sends Kai a look when he joins him in the car but Kai shuts the other up with one glare. “It will be one whole ass of drama if Sehun was your ex or something but if he was you’d remember him right?” Mark mumbles, inching closer towards the door afraid of Kai’s possible punch. Kai grips the wheel tightly and clenches his jaw, refusing to look at the other. Quietly, he muses about it.

Nope.

Sehun wasn’t his boyfriend. He never had a boyfriend. He was living his teenage life doing all kinds of physical training and never had the chance to socialize. But a sudden memory flashes through his eyes, making him tap his fingers on the wheels. He had met a guy in a bar twice but it was too long ago for Kai to remember the guy’s face. Kai tries to ignore the memories flooding his mind.

Kai doesn’t really bother at how Taemin is all over Sehun who’s quite tall compared to his boss. Sehun has his hand around Taemin’s waist most of the time and when it’s not around his waist, they’re holding hands. Kai is actually very glad that Mark is with him since he really hate being the one to take all their couple pictures. Everything else was okay but the photo session is a complete cringe. Kai couldn’t hide his reaction well thus he looks away every time Taemin leans in to place a kiss or when Sehun leans down to kiss. Dinner went fairly well since Kai was outside and Mark was inside the high class restaurant, watching the couple. It’s better to guard outside. Kai needed the fresh air and moments away from the couple. This Sehun guy is totally wrecking his system.

\--//--

Kai tries to be as quiet as possible while being in the kitchen, making himself a plate of fried rice. He hopes cooking will help him sort his mind. The silence in the house with everyone settling down in their respective room gives Kai a great privacy. This is the time he spends to himself, doing the little thing he loves. He gets his rice done in no time and cleans up after putting it in a plate. He let the rice cool down before eating and in the meanwhile, he does the dishes and wipes the stove clean. Looking at his kitchen work with pure satisfaction, Kai takes a deep satisfying breath. It’s time to devour his late dinner.

Just as he’s about to take the first bite, he hears a door opening and his eyes darts towards the direction. His heart does a flip flop upon realizing who it is. Sehun is smiling awkwardly, coming to his way and Kai, honestly is a little awkward in making conversations with someone new.

“I came out for the smell and I am a little surprised to see you, enjoying your meal.” Sehun chuckles after saying that and joins Kai around the table. Kai licks his lips and puts his spoon down. Sehun isn’t invited to join Kai’s late dinner but he didn’t want to be rude to Taemin’s guest. “Do you have extra?” Sehun asks him and Kai shakes his head after tasting his first spoon of rice.

“You should be resting.” Kai speaks, getting uncomfortable with Sehun counting his bites. Sehun laughs softly and ruffles his soft, silver hair. The silver hair makes Kai question Sehun’s sanity; why would Sehun want to dye his hair to a colour that will make him look old? Kai briefly brings his eyes up to look at Sehun’s smiling face and slowly brings his eyes down to his rice. It’s better to keep looking at his plate.

“I am jet lagged plus had a rest earlier.” Sehun answers with a friendly tone but Kai doesn’t let himself feel guilty about his blunt, emotionless reply. He’s Taemin’s bodyguard and he’s not around to make friends. “Can I tell you something? Kai?” Sehun starts a new conversation but hesitates at his name. Kai looks up from his plates, munching the rice in his mouth. The whole scene pulls a string in Kai’s heart. The whole house is dark except the kitchen and they are sitting together around the table, talking softly as if it’s only them.

“You remind me of someone,” Sehun scoffs, but chuckles. He doesn’t keep his eye contact with Kai and Kai takes the chance to stare at Sehun’s face. He refused to let Sehun know that he feels the same so he pretends that it’s only Sehun overthinking. Kai nods a few times, gathering his last grains of rice. He cleans his plate and sends Sehun another look, “Get a rest Mr Sehun,” Kai tells the other and wakes up with his empty plate. He washes the plate silently, listening to the movement behind him and thankfully, Sehun leaves.

Kai hopes he sent Sehun the right message. He isn’t interested to chit chat and neither he’s interested in getting close. He’s here for work only. Glancing at the time on his watch, Kai unbuttons two more buttons off his shirt and heads out to the balcony. He straightens his back on the long chair and stares blankly at the sky. He should have grabbed a drink. It will help him sleep later. The wind is soothing and he loves how the wind helps him cool down the temperature of him body.

Sighing to himself, Kai glances at the silhouette beside him. Sehun smiles at him and keeps two glasses of drinks on the small table between them. “I believe some whiskey would be good,” Sehun says and takes a glass to himself, sipping it slowly as he makes himself comfortable on the other long chair. “I know you don’t talk much but please don’t be uncomfortable around me.” Sehun says, handing Kai the untouched glass. Normally he would decline, be suspicious but Kai takes it anyway. Sehun looks happy about it.

“Can I tell you something?” Sehun asks and Kai sends Sehun a look as a reply. He doubt Sehun would keep his mouth sealed even if he said no. So Kai nods as an answer that has the other beaming brightly.

“Years ago, I met this guy in a bar.” Sehun starts and Kai catches Sehun’s gaze. He swallows the sudden lump in his throat and looks away. Kai keeps his expressions neutral to avoid reacting too much at the similarity of Sehun’s story and his memory. “We clicked,” Sehun continues, “He was kind although he didn’t speak much. His eyes spoke for him. To be honest, he was my first love.” Sehun laughs softly, and Kai could feel chills running up his spine. It was Sehun, the guy in the bar. Kai didn’t think Sehun would like him. He did think Sehun was attractive but that was years ago and circumstances are different now.

“You know, I thought it was ridiculous to fall in love with someone in just two days but it happened.” Sehun laughs but Kai catches the sadness behind the smile. Kai stares at Sehun, looking into his eyes that are shining even in the dark. “I looked for him after that two days but I couldn’t find him.” Sehun continues telling his story and Kai looks away before Sehun could catch him staring.

“I hope you find him one day,” Kai mumbles so softly after a long pause, indirectly hoping Sehun didn’t hear him but the other did. Kai refuses to turn to his side and look at Sehun. He refuses to react to the longing gaze that’s coming from Sehun.

“I found him.” Sehun speaks after some time. Kai could feel heat creeping up his neck, making him uncomfortable. He is yet to shower and change but now he wishes he had gone straight into his room to sleep. He would have avoided all these. Sehun is still looking at him and Kai takes a deep breath. He turns to look at Sehun, “I found him and I’m looking at him now.” Sehun whispers, sighing sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun's pov

**CHAPTER 2**

Years of longing and painful love, Sehun finally decided to move on. How he met Taemin isn’t something he would want to remember because he believed he’d meet his first love someday. Sehun agreed to date Taemin because the other was nice to him and in some parts Taemin reminded him of that guy. He was totally unforgettable. When Sehun moved to states with heartache, he didn’t think he would return to his homeland. And now that he has returned, Sehun didn’t think he would be gifted to meet the guy that stole his heart.

Sehun wasn’t expecting anything. He didn’t even think about his first love but the moment Sehun looks up after removing his shoes, Sehun could feel his breath being snatched away. Before him, the man stands. In a split second Sehun doubts if it’s him but when the guy looks away, Sehun is confident. He hugged Taemin half-heartedly since his heart found it’s reason to keep beating. Sehun makes a guess that he could be Taemin’s bodyguard yet he asks Taemin.

As Taemin introduces his bodyguards, Sehun could feel the anticipation rushing back as he waits to know the man’s name. That night when Sehun had met him, he was stupid to not ask his name. But now, Sehun will remember his name by heart. Kai. Kai is still the same man; expressionless, angry but expressive. Sehun loved how he speaks mostly with his eyes and even now, Sehun catches the shock and questions in Kai’s eyes. Sehun believes Kai remembers him too.

\--//--

Taemin was with him earlier, lying on his bed watching Sehun unpack. Taemin is a great guy but the sense of completeness doesn’t come with Taemin. Sehun could feel the emptiness and the reason to it is so close to him. They had a great time together but all Sehun could think of is Kai. He was watching Kai; watching every expression and it amuses Sehun that Kai hates watching him with Taemin. Sehun doesn’t want to be so sure but it looked like jealousy to him. During dinner, Sehun was slightly down since Kai refused to guard inside the restaurant.

Sehun knows Kai didn’t eat anything while they were out so when he smelled something cooking from the kitchen, Sehun couldn’t help but drag himself off the bed to see. As expected it was Kai. The other was still in his in his black shirt which has Sehun staring a minute longer. He loves how the black shirt hugs the other’s lean body perfectly. Sehun loves how he could admire Kai’s biceps and he loves how sexy Kai looks with his top two buttons undone.

Sehun tries not to be sad when Kai chased him off bluntly. He quickly thinks of something when Kai gets up to wash his plate. Sehun goes back to his room and searches for the duty free bottle he bought earlier. He planned to drink it with Taemin but fate has some other plans. Sehun brings the bottle out, hoping to have a drink with Kai but he doesn’t find the other in the kitchen. Sehun looks around and spots the bodyguard resting on the long chair so Sehun pours two glasses of whiskey and heads to the balcony. Kai looks ethereal; lounging under the moonlight with his expression peaceful. The peaceful expression lasted only a few seconds and Sehun isn’t surprised. Sehun itches to tell Kai about that night in the bar so he starts by inviting Kai for a drink.

\--//--

“I found him and I’m looking at him now.” Sehun whispers, sighing sadly. Kai isn’t looking at him and it breaks his heart. There’s an awkward silence between them that rests heavily on his chest. Sehun silently swallows his heartache by finishing his drink in a gulp. Looking at his empty glass, Sehun questions himself if Kai is worth it. Should he try to win Kai’s cold heart or he should just carry on with Taemin. Sehun blinks his eyes when they get blurry. It was better leaving with the thought of not knowing Kai because this is torturous.

“So you’re going to pretend you never met me?” Sehun asks, words falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Sehun shuts his eyes after saying it because it makes him look pathetic and helpless. Kai is still silent beside him and Sehun can’t bring himself to turn and look. He doesn’t think he can watch Kai giving him a look. Sighing loudly and clearing his throat, Sehun stands up. Maybe, he should leave. He should have given Kai some time. He shouldn’t have dropped the bomb. He shouldn’t have acted like a love sick fool.

“You’re dating my boss.” Kai mumbles the reply, short and simple which makes Sehun stop in his tracks. Sehun turns to look at Kai and the bodyguard watches him, giving him an expressionless look. “What should I do? Do I move on from you or should I water my hopes?” Sehun asks Kai, looking straight into the bodyguard’s eyes. This is the first time he saw some reactions from Kai. The other frowns as if he’s thinking but quickly looks away to avoid Sehun catching his inner thoughts.

Kai scoffs, taking Sehun off guard. Sehun didn’t think that would be Kai’s reaction. He wasn’t expecting to be treated like this but Kai turns to look at him and says, “Do whatever you want.” That gives Sehun a hope and determination. Nodding, Sehun walks away giving Kai the sense that he doesn’t care anymore but deep down, Sehun comes up with a plan.

“Kai tell me honestly, do you remember me?” Sehun stops to ask Kai and the other glances up to where Sehun is standing. Sehun could see Kai’s chest clearly from where he’s standing and tries very hard to not drool over the exposed muscles. Sehun manages to bring his eyes up to look back at Kai and swallows as Kai stares at him intently. This was the same expression Kai gave him when they met for the first time. This intense gaze did something to Sehun’s heart and is still doing things to his heart. “I do.” Kai answers Sehun and looks away to stare at the glass in his hands.

“If we met in a different situation, will you consider being with me?” Sehun asks Kai again; brave enough to question the emotionless bodyguard about something that’s beyond his sentiments. This time Kai take his time to look up to Sehun. Sehun studies the other’s body language, at the same time mapping Kai’s exposed nape. He wants to touch it again, feel the soft skin and soft hair. “Maybe,” Kai answers and that is enough for Sehun. He has made his decision and he made his mind. Sehun will fuel his hope with determination.

\--//--

Sehun wakes up feeling refreshed and energized. Before he heads out to check on Taemin, he makes a quick stop in the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He leaves the room without putting on a shirt and makes sure to eye if any of the bodyguards are around. Sehun spots Mark in the living room and the bodyguard waves awkwardly. Sehun smiles back and gets into Taemin’s room, slightly disappointed that he hasn’t seen Kai but to his surprise, Kai is in Taemin’s room.

Sehun gasps, “Oops,” afraid that he must have walked in to something important by the way Kai is sitting on the chair, next to Taemin’s bed with Taemin sitting on the bed, hunched over his laptop. “Sehun!” Taemin calls, smiling widely and Sehun deliberately ignores Kai to lie next to Taemin on the bed. He’s hyper aware that his shirtless body is doing things to both Taemin and Kai but Sehun chooses to ignore their reaction and focuses on cuddling Taemin, “What do we have for breakfast?” Sehun mumbles in his arms and he hears Taemin chuckling. He also hears Kai mumbling about leaving but Taemin asks him to stay,

“Sehun,” Taemin calls and Sehun finally looks up to see the pale man. Taemin’s cheeks are red which makes Sehun smile and Sehun glances quickly to the bodyguard. Kai is glaring at him, looking dissatisfied about something but Sehun is completely satisfied with the reaction. “There seems to be a change in our plans for today,” Taemin tells him and unconsciously Sehun whines. They planned to go to the Aquaria and watch movies. Sehun was anticipating both plans eagerly.

“Why?” Sehun cries, sitting up to look at Taemin. “I have some sudden urgent meeting to attend. I can’t avoid it.” Taemin says apologetically, “But I am convincing Kai to take you there.” Sehun looks at Taemin with an unreadable expression, blinking his eyes like a complete fool.

“I would choose to follow you,” Kai tells Taemin softly, not surprising Sehun. Sehun would be shocked if Kai agreed to it but looks like Taemin has a lot to say, “No Kai. I trust Sehun with you.”

Sehun clears his throat, trying not to blush. He can all of a sudden imagine walking around with Kai and that has him burning up. “Mark can go with him,” Kai says, still trying to avoid being with Sehun and Taemin shakes his head. “Mark goes with me this time.” Taemin concludes in a way that he doesn’t want to be involved in another argument. Sehun clears his throat, suggesting that he can actually drive himself around but Taemin shut him up with a glare, “Kai will follow you, Sehun.”

Sehun watches Kai leave the room and he turns to look at Taemin who’s focusing on his laptop. “Are you really that busy?” Sehun purrs, sending Taemin a playful smile and the other shoves him off playfully, “Yes I am,” Taemin replies but is silent all of a sudden,

“You want to tell me anything Sehun?” Taemin asks and Sehun catches the intentions right from his eyes. Sehun shakes his head, “Not yet.” Sehun answers and Taemin sighs loudly, pushing his fingers into Sehun’s hair. “Don’t trouble Kai much. I’m afraid he’d punch you if you annoy him,” Taemin jokes and Sehun laughs, falling onto Taemin’s lap. He rests his head on Taemin’s lap and stares into Taemin’s eyes. “Maybe I should take the other bodyguard with me,” Sehun says but Taemin shakes his head, “Kai,”

\--//--

It’s totally awkward to be in the house alone, with Kai. Sehun could feel chills running down his spine. It’s not that he’s scared but he’s nervous. Sehun could sense a brick wall moving with Kai as if he’s avoiding Sehun. Sehun changes the channel silently but his eyes glances at the bodyguard from time to time. Kai has been on the phone for some time now and he guesses the conversation is about Taemin. He seems to be instructing Mark, guiding the other bodyguard about dos and don’ts.

“What time do you intend to leave?” Kai asks him and Sehun jumps, surprised by the sudden question. He takes a minute to trail his eyes up over Kai’s body and salivate over perfection. Kai is in another piece of black cotton shirt with black pants that hangs perfectly over his waist down to his legs. Kai has such model figure and Sehun begins to question why Kai is even a bodyguard. “Anytime now? Some food will be a blessing to my stomach.” Sehun answers and the bodyguard nods, turning around to leave. Sehun watches Kai switch off all the lights and he takes the cue to get ready. Sehun walks quickly into his room and grabs his watch and purse and heads out again to look at Kai, “Shall we?” he says and follows Kai out of the house.

Kai unlocks the car handsomely; something which has Sehun scolding himself. It’s a simple thing – unlocking a car but the way Kai did it made Sehun’s heart skip a beat. “I have no idea where to eat. Will you do the honour? I’ll spend you.”

“I don’t eat with whoever I’m working with,” Kai mumbles, driving them out of the parking lot and Sehun, despite being 6 feet tall himself, feels small in the sedan with Kai next to him. Sehun sighs and looks out of the window. To cut out his awkwardness, Sehun grabs his phone from between his legs and dials Taemin’s number. The other picks up his call after some time and Sehun whines as soon as the other answers, “Taeminnnn,” he cries cutely and pouts.

“We’re out for lunch now. I don’t know where Kai is taking me.” Sehun tells Taemin when the other asks him his whereabouts. Taemin chuckles through the phone making Sehun scowl. He’s unhappy. Taemin tells him to enjoy his time and ignore Kai’s expression. Kai will seem to be angry, scowling and annoyed but in real, the other cares and worries. Sehun glances at the bodyguard and looks away to focus on the passing buildings. Sehun then reminds Taemin to be well and disconnects the call to look at Kai, “If we date, we could talk on the phone too.” Sehun teases and laughs when Kai’s expression freezes.

The sudden mood change makes Sehun happy. He’s back being energized and it hits him that he should keep flirting with Kai. He’s not here for long and he don’t have much time. Sehun has only a few days left before he returns and he’s determined to at least go somewhere with Kai. As the car stops, Sehun looks at the café. It looks small and cosy with modern design. Sehun walks ahead with Kai following close behind him.

“Please Kai, join me.” Sehun tells and ignores Kai’s hard glare. Sehun orders another set of what he ordered for Kai. “Why don’t you listen to me?” Kai asks him, looking annoyed and Sehun shakes his head, “Why is it so hard for you to accept my kind gesture?” Sehun asks the bodyguard back and Kai looks away. Sehun rests his chin in his palm and watches Kai. He wants to keep the conversation going. Sehun wants to listen to Kai’s voice all day long.

“Why does Taemin need bodyguards?” Sehun asks, making random conversations. Kai sends him a look and taps his finger on the table. Sehun tries not to cower by the intense gaze Kai is giving him. “Okay, why did you become a bodyguard? When we met last time, I didn’t think you’d be a bodyguard.” Sehun questions Kai, thinking back of the nights in the bar. Kai moves away slightly from the table when the waiter brings their drink over and he sends Sehun a questionable look, raising his eyebrows at the choice of Sehun’s drink.

“Chocolate is nice. Just try okay. I don’t know what you like.” Sehun mumbles, defending himself, “If I ask you, you wouldn’t answer. You’d give me the stare.” Sehun says and starts pointing at Kai, “This. This stare.” Sehun gives the other a playful stare in return. Sehun hates how Kai isn’t affected by his stare so he pulls his glass closer and sips his drink,

“Are you actually this quiet or you think that being quiet makes you scary?” Sehun speaks again and he mentally rolls his eyes at how annoying he sounds. But Sehun can’t help it. He is not used to being in a quiet situation. So either he talks to someone or keeps talking.

“You’re just talkative.” Kai answers, surprising Sehun and Sehun swallows his chocolate drink immediately to scream, “The man speaks!” Sehun believes he radiates with true happiness and watches the bodyguard look down into his drink. Kai is yet to try the chocolate drink but whichever and whatever, Sehun feels happy. He made Kai speak.

“That’s what makes us compatible don’t you think?” Sehun muses dreamily, looking at Kai with his face resting in his palm. “I am talkative, you’re quiet.”

“I think you should stop what you’re trying here.” Kai speaks, one whole long sentence and Sehun hears the other without taking the gist of his words. Sehun stares at Kai dreamily, admiring every inch his first love’s face. “Sehun, are you listening? I cannot betray Taemin.”

“What is there to betray?” Sehun asks, finally listening. If Kai is thinking about betraying Taemin then he must have feelings for Sehun. “He likes you.” Kai answers as a matter of fact and Sehun rolls his eyes. He knows Taemin likes him but, “But I like you. I have always liked you.” Sehun says, expressing his feelings. Kai must know how Sehun feels.

“So you’d hurt someone you love for work?” Sehun ask Kai seriously, looking into the man’s dark orbs. The aching is back in his heart and Sehun looks expectantly at Kai. He knows what Kai’s answer would be but still, Sehun would choose love. 

“I wouldn’t hurt Taemin,” Kai answers,

“Me too, I don’t want to hurt Taemin by still being in love with you.”

Kai sighs, shaking his head. Sehun watches the bodyguard rub his face restlessly. “I cannot do this with you Sehun. My loyalty comes first.” Kai says and Sehun sips his chocolate drink dramatically. The sweet chocolate is tasteless now. Sehun knew what Kai’s answer would be yet the pain is unbearable. “Shit man, this heartbreak is a little too much for my heart.” Sehun mumbles, laughing at himself and slowly brings his finger up to the corner of his eyes. He wipes the tear before it falls.

“I’m sorry Sehun.” Kai tells him. Sehun nods, accepting Kai’s decision. There’s too much to think about but Sehun gives his mind some rest and focuses on mending his heart. Heartbreak or not at least he gets some days with Kai. Sehun doesn’t thank the man when their food arrives. Sehun doesn’t look up at Kai to check if he’s eating or drinking the chocolate drink. Sehun munches on his rice quietly and Kai clears his throat all of a sudden.

“Where do you want to go next?” Kai asks Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to see some comments <3  
hehehe...  
y'all hate Kai now?


	3. Chapter 3

Kai fists his palm under the table as he helps himself with the rice Sehun ordered. It’s disturbing to see Sehun’s expression fall. It’s upsetting him that he’s the reason to Sehun shutting down, not answering him. It’s troubling his mind that he let down someone who loves him. Most importantly Kai hates how he cannot express himself. He cannot let his feeling interfere his job. He can never do that in his line of work. If Sehun isn’t linked with his work, Kai wouldn’t mind accepting Sehun’s hand but Sehun is now a part of his job.

He watches Sehun munch the rice slowly but at the same time, he’s texting someone. Kai makes a guess that it could be Taemin. It sends some sparks of anger to him. He hates to see Sehun not fawning over him. All of a sudden he’s reminded of the scene in the morning. Kai puts down the spoon before he bends it with the way he’s gripping it. It was a sight to behold when Sehun walked in without a shirt. Kai mentally imagined a garden of flowers as he looked at Sehun’s shirtless body. It was beautiful. Sehun has such a beautiful body that Kai can’t help but imagine holding and touching it. But his imaginations were halted when Taemin whispered his liking and called out Sehun’s name. That instance, Kai snapped out of his thoughts and scowled. He had forgotten. For one long minute he had forgotten that Sehun belongs to Taemin.

“Where…” Kai wanted to ask Sehun about his plans once again but the other looks up to him, “We’ll stop by the hotel to meet Taemin.” Sehun says keeping his phone aside. Kai clenches his jaw at the unexpected news but nods, taking it as an instruction. Kai munches on the remaining rice with his eyes on Sehun, looking at his silver hair and pink lips.

“Will you not try the drink?” Sehun says, gesturing towards Kai’s full glass and the bodyguard hides his disgust and pulls the glass closer. He never really enjoyed sweet drinks especially chocolate but for Sehun’s sake, he tries. The first sip is mind freezing. The moment the sweet taste attacks his senses, Kai could feel his receptors working on a reaction. He almost scrunched his nose, protesting in silent but Sehun’s hopeful and beautiful face stops Kai from doing so.

“It’s drinkable but I will not drink it again.” Kai tells Sehun, making the other laugh his heart out. Kai freezes to admire Sehun. The way Sehun laughs is still the same and Kai adores how Sehun’s eyes would turn into crescent moons, adorning his beautiful face. Sehun is so beautiful and Kai aches to compliment the other.

“What do you prefer Kai?” Sehun asks him and Kai notices how the other has gone back to his bubbly self. Kai reminds himself to indulge Sehun, answer to some of his questions and admire the rare beauty all the time. “Black coffee.”

“Euww yuck,” Sehun grimaces, making extremely cute faces which has Kai looking away. He was close to smiling. He was so close to breaking his walls and he clears his throat doing something that will distract his mind. Kai calls for the bill “Finish it. I’ll settle the bill.” Kai tells Sehun and the other waves his hands, mouth full of food, “I was supposed to pay!” Sehun scolds, holding Kai’s hand when he takes out some notes.

“Some other time,” Kai tells him and keeps his wallet away. “I can spare some cash to spend you,” he mumbles softly and his ears picks up on Sehun’s fake cry. “God, Kai…” Sehun grabs his arms, “How do I not love you more?”

Kai sends Sehun a look and pulls his arm away. It’s no longer awkward listening to Sehun’s claims. “Let’s go.” Kai tells Sehun and walks out of the café after taking his change. He waits for the other by the car and Sehun drags his feet towards him with a smile. “You know what the cashier lady said to me,” Sehun sings happily and Kai raises his brows curiously. “She said we look good together.” Kai turns around before Sehun catches him smiling a little bit. He unlocks the car and gets into the driver’s seat quickly. Sehun joins him seconds later, still smiley and bubbly. “To Taemin?” Kai asks, confirming the next location and the pale one with spicy cologne nods his head.

The drive to Taemin’s building is short thanks to Sehun and his unstoppable mouth. Kai listens to Sehun’s voice that has him comparing it to all the songs he heard. Sehun’s voice is unmatchable to all those singers and Kai would always opt to listen to Sehun than to listen to songs. He parks the car at one of the valet spot and follows Sehun closely into the building. The bellboy knows him and is surprised to see someone new with him. Kai ignores the curious man and guides Sehun to the lift, taking Sehun to the boardroom.

Upon entering the building, Kai gets on his full bodyguard mode. He sends Mark a text and meets the other halfway through the huge corridor. Mark greets Sehun bubbly, surprising Kai and Sehun skips happily into the room Mark got out. The bodyguards greet each other with a nod and Kai joins Sehun in the huge boardroom. He tries to make his face as natural as possible but the way Sehun clings to Taemin with a tight hug annoys Kai. He couldn’t bring himself to keep his head straight up and distracts himself by looking at his polished shoes. The carpeted floor looks interesting too. Soon their conversation hits Kai’s ears making him more irritated than ever.

“Sehun is really into name calling huh?” Mark whispers close to Kai’s ears and he controls the urge to roll his eyes. For the span of ten minutes, Sehun has called Taemin with ten different names. “Shut up,” Kai mumbles, trying his level best to shut the voices out. It’s surely getting distracting with Sehun’s loud voice and Taemin’s giggles. Kai looks away wishing for some air to breathe.

\--/--

Twelve hours until Sehun’s flight and Kai has never been this irritated in his life. He successfully avoided Sehun by making excuse of last minute work at the headquarters. The work there is legit but it wasn’t supposed to drag for hours but Kai dragged his work for three hours. A call from Taemin had Kai scrambling off his seat to the hotel only to witness Sehun placing a soft kiss on Taemin’s cheek. Sehun was caught off guard, so was Taemin and Kai. It was awkward but Kai, being the master of disguising his expression pulled his trump card and avoided the tension instantly. “I have something to discuss with you,” Taemin announces, pulling apart from Sehun’s hug and Kai waits for Taemin before they head out to the meeting room. But before Kai shuts the door close, he takes a glance on Sehun and catches the other’s eyes on him.

“Have you been busy or you’ve been avoiding?” Taemin speaks as soon as he sits on the huge leather chair and it takes Kai less than a second to widen his eyes in surprise. “I have known you for years Kai, you don’t do reports at the headquarters.”

“I was busy.” Kai lies, not falling for Taemin’s serious tone. “Doing what exactly? Avoiding Sehun? Why do you avoid him?” Taemin asks too many questions at the same time causing the bodyguard to tilt his head slightly and sigh, “I am so sorry.” Kai replies instead of answering those questions. He’s a mere bodyguard and he’s at no position to yell and scream at Taemin although he wishes to.

“I don’t know why you have problems with him but he has been expressing his disappointment.” Taemin tells him sounding torn and disappointed. Kai hides his surprise but he isn’t actually surprised. At some point he knew Sehun would complain. Kai stares at Taemin expressionlessly. “There’s nothing I can do about it, I am sorry.” Kai tells the other. The darkness in the room creeps into Kai’s heart since the only light is the table lamp on Taemin’s work table. He glances up to the bulbs thinking if he should switch it on but chooses to let the darkness be. Kai thinks back on what he said and there’s nothing he can do about Sehun. He’s stuck everywhere and in this situation he chooses to sacrifice his desires and heart.

“You’re an idiot Kai.” Taemin scolds him catching Kai by surprise. Instead of asking Taemin what he means, Kai asks Taemin on his next plan. He watches Taemin giving him a look which tells him the other is judging him too hard. There are a lot of questions, surprise and confusion. “Sehun wants to stay at home until his flight time so I have had someone arrange dinner and breakfast for tomorrow.” Kai nods, “But I want to stay back to settle some paperwork so you,” Taemin points at him, “You send him back.”

Kai opens his mouth to protest, “I am not listening no for an answer.” Taemin warns him, dismissing Kai. Reluctantly, Kai walks back to the boardroom to look for Sehun but couldn’t find the other anywhere so he walks ahead hoping to see Sehun somewhere. Going along the long corridor, Kai finally hears Sehun laughing and he peeps to see Sehun making himself comfortable in the common room – a room made for the hotel workers to rest and take a break. Kai clears his throat, alerting the pale, tall one and Sehun gasps, happily surprised to see him.

“I have to send you back,” Kai announces, watching Sehun bid everyone goodbye. Kai wants to question Sehun about his new friends but decides to limit his conversation with the other but Sehun tells him everything without even asking. Kai listens without focusing on the content. Silently, he pays attention to Sehun’s voice only. Along the way to the car, Sehun keeps talking and Kai continues listening. Occasionally he turns to give Sehun a look to show he’s listening.

As soon as they sit in the car, Sehun stops talking. It is awkward not hearing Sehun’s voice and Kai turns to check on the other, “How can you be so heartless Kai?” Sehun asks him, softly but Kai catches the tremble in his voice. Sehun’s eyes are sad and it hits him that all the bubbly talk earlier was something else. Kai looks away. He couldn’t stand looking at Sehun’s fallen expression.

“Breaking my heart was okay but why did you have to go to the extent of avoiding me?” Sehun asks, turning to face him, desperate for some answers. Kai grips the steering wheels tightly. This was the reason he didn’t want to send Sehun back. He didn’t want to answer to any questions and hear Sehun pouring his heart out. “It’s good for you. It could be a way to get over me quickly.” Kai answers, wheeling the car out of the parking space and drives off without any conversations. The air is tense around them and Kai doesn’t need to look at Sehun to know that the other is broken, sad and teary.

“I hope when you come to terms with your feelings, it isn’t too late.” Sehun whispers, voice thick with emotions, close to breaking down into tears. “At least I am honest enough to confess Kai. But you, you are…”

Kai clenches his jaw, resting his arm against the window and pushes his hair back. Sehun’s words pierces into his heart. He sounds like a coward and Kai knows that. But no one seems to understand the situation he’s in. To avoid getting into tougher situation, Kai keeps his mouth shut but, “Don’t ruin your time with Taemin because of me. You should treasure what’s in front of you.” Kai says, turning the wheels to the left and passes through an ice cream shop. He wishes to park the car aside and buy Sehun a cone or a cup of ice cream but,

“Move on huh? God, I feel like cursing you so fucking much.” Sehun scoffs and it takes Kai two seconds to witness Sehun pushing his hair back in frustrations.

“Spare your energy, make love to Taemin or something.” Kai mumbles, biting his tongue as soon as he said that and swallows the poison in his heart. It’s a terrible idea to suggest that since the image of Sehun calling Taemin baby, sweetheart and darling distracts his driving. It’s even worse when he gets a glimpse of what could possible happen during ‘making love’.

Thankfully Sehun is quiet but Kai suspects something from that. He drives back in complete silence, fully prepared for what’s to come. The sight of Taemin’s home releases a boulder from his chest and Kai quickly parks the car, getting out of it to take a deep breath. It’s easier to breathe in an open air but Kai is taken off guard when Sehun marches over to him and slaps him hard on the face.

“You didn’t have to be an asshole.” Sehun tells him as Kai touches his hot, slapped cheek. It’s an awakening slap but Kai refuses to acknowledge anything. He has to be an asshole. “Let’s go,” Kai tells Sehun instead of commenting on the slap.

\--//--

His hand burns after slapping Kai on the face. It irks Sehun terribly because Kai has the audacity to look calm and collected. Sehun wants to scream, yell and punch the other but he hates how Kai gives him the blank, emotionless face all the time. He follows the man up to the house, wiping his wet cheeks. Sehun is tired of crying. Sehun wants to desperately move on. Sehun wants to forget Kai and Sehun wants to restart his life as if he has never fallen in love before.

Sehun makes his way to his room, ignoring the commotion in the house. Taemin had informed him that they will be having dinner at home so Sehun assumes that all the unknown people are chefs. Mark must have been at home since there are people around but someone should also be with Taemin back at the hotel. Sehun shrugs and lies down on the bed, looking at his luggage. He should start packing and sort his thoughts out.

Pushing himself up from the bed, Sehun sits on the floor and pulls his luggage close. He begins folding his clothes, arranging them neatly in the bag and the thought of leaving this place with all his memories triggers the waterworks in his eyes. Sehun takes a deep breath and huffs, making sure that his emotions don’t overpower his will to move on. It’s going to be hard but if he has lived without Kai all these years, he can pretend he never met Kai from now on.

Sehun locks himself in the room for hours, watching videos on his phone and at times stares out of the window, daydreaming about nothing in particular. At some point, Kai gets into his mind but Sehun quickly plays the video he paused on the phone to distract his mind. Sehun yelps; surprised by the sudden presence in the room. Taemin stands by the door with a smile and walks in to sit next to Sehun by the bed. “I heard you’ve been in here for hours?” Taemin says, talking softly and Sehun leans his head on Taemin’s shoulder. “I am…”

“Sulking?” Taemin chuckles,

“Maybe,”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Taemin asks, taking Sehun’s hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“I know someone who’s a bigger idiot.” Sehun mumbles, making himself comfortable on Taemin’s shoulder, hugging the other’s arm closely. It’s so comfortable and he can’t help the heaviness in his eyes, “I feel like sleeping,” Sehun yawns, earning a light slap on his head.

“I prepared dinner okay. Let’s eat. It’s ready.” Taemin says, trying to pull his hands out of Sehun’s grip.

“Only the two of us?” Sehun asks but it’s a request. He doesn’t want to face Kai now. Sehun is not planning to spill anything on Kai’s head out of anger and he is definitely going to avoid Kai from now. “If you want,” Taemin answers, pulling Sehun up and the tall one groans in pain, “God, I’ve been on the floor for some time. My butt aches.”

\--//--

“Apparently, we are not invited for the lavish farewell dinner,” Mark claims, walking into Kai’s room uninvited. Kai turns to look at the other and shrugs, “That’s not a surprise.” He says, shrugging his shirt off. He needs a long shower to wash away all the guilt, drama and troubles. “I thought you’d be excited. Last dinner with Sehun,” Mark teases, wriggling his eyebrows annoyingly.

“What the hell? Get out of here. You’re disrupting my peace.” Kai glares, hoping that his glare and instruction would be good enough to get Mark out of the room.

“Stop lying. Everyone noticed how both of you gave the ‘fuck me’ eyes to each other.” Mark whispers but proceeds to laugh his heart out on Kai’s bed. Kai glares daggers at his work companion. “Get off my bed.” Kai says, turning around to grab his towel.

“You’re not denying it?” Mark continues but Kai ignores him and walks into the washroom. He leans against the door and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He looks worried and he ought to be worried. If mark noticed it, Taemin must have noticed it too. “What a nuisance,” Kai grumbles, dumping his towel on the vanity. He rests his hands on the unit and stares at his toothbrush, “He’s going off,” Kai tells himself through the mirror and brushes the anxiety away. He doesn’t want to think of the possibilities of losing a job.

\--//--

The next morning greets both Kai and Sehun with a gloom. Kai watches Sehun eat breakfast with Taemin and he drives them both to the airport. The journey was awkward. Taemin hardly spoke, looking at Kai through the rear mirror and Sehun was staring out of the window the whole journey. Something felt really off between the both and Kai can’t help with his curiosity. “Sehun,” Taemin calls the other and Kai focuses on the conversation more on the road but to his own despair, Taemin didn’t say anything and neither did Sehun.

Kai follows them to hall. He watches Taemin hold Sehun hand, exchanging unheard words. Kai senses something being totally off with the both of them but he stands feet away, with his hands in the pocket. Taemin gets back to him when Sehun goes to the counter to check-in his luggage.

“Kai,” Taemin starts and Kai gets hyper sensitive with the tone. It’s a serious matter. “Sehun told me everything,”

“What are you saying?” Kai stares at the man, not understanding a thing. What did Sehun tell Taemin?

“Sehun doesn’t hide anything from me. From the start he told me, he loved someone and when he came here, he told me that someone is you.”

Kai tries not to choke on his spit as he tries to breathe. He didn’t expect Sehun to tell Taemin anything and to be honest, it’s confusing. “I gave you both some time together but God, Kai you’re an idiot, a jerk. Why are you hurting him like that? Do you not love him?” Taemin babbles, raising his voice and Kai looks around hoping that a crowd doesn’t gather around them,

“He’s with you. What do you want me to do? Break your relationship? And I am working for you?” Kai tells Taemin, pushing his hair back angrily because yes, he is fuming in anger. He is not supposed to be blame for what Sehun is going through.

“He’s not with me you idiot,”

“How am I supposed to know that? I didn’t even know you had a guest coming over and you expect me to know the depth of your relationship with Sehun?” Kai rubs his face in frustrations. He is getting fired for sure. He must be the only bodyguard screaming at their boss’s face.

“Tell me one thing Kai,” Taemin says, coming close to Kai, looking directly into Kai’s eyes. Despite being shorter than Kai, Taemin’s glare shuts Kai off and he listens, “Do you love Sehun?”

“What?” Kai sighs, biting his lips,

“Tell me, do you love him?” Taemin asks again and Kai shakes his head, “Me loving or not loving him won’t make any difference.” Kai answers stupidly and Taemin is so close to slapping some senses into Kai.

“Yes or no,” Taemin grits,

“Yes,”

“Then tell him or else I am firing you.”

\--//--

Sehun stares at the boarding pass in his hands but his eyes gets blurry the longer he stares at the piece of paper. Fate loves making him a fool. His flight is in half hour and he has to go through the departure hall. Sehun turns around to look at Taemin but he couldn’t spot the other anywhere and all of a sudden, Sehun feels a tap on his shoulder,

“Sehun,”

Sehun turns to look and is surprised to see Kai with his head hung low, “Forgive me,” he says softly, still not looking at Sehun in the eyes. “Please forgive me Sehun,” Kai says again and this time he looks at Sehun,

“What are you saying Kai?” Sehun asks the other. He is not sure for why Kai is apologising. “I am an asshole, I am a jerk, I am a coward and I am madly in love with you.”

“What?” Sehun gasps, “Kai?”

“I know you’re leaving and all but I don’t want you to leave with a heartbreak. I love you Sehun,”

“Are you sure Kai? What about your job and loyalty?” Sehun asks, taking Kai’s hands in his. Kai shakes his head, “I am very sure and everything doesn’t matter as long as you’re with me.”

“I can’t-can’t be with you-you,” Sehun stutters, gripping Kai’s hands tightly, “My flight,”

“I know but long distance relationship is a thing,” Kai says, trying to make a point and Sehun blinks his eyes in confusion. He couldn’t believe what he’s hearing and he definitely finding it hard to trust Kai. Kai seems like a complete different person now. From a distance, there’s an announcement for Sehun’s flight and Kai gets restless,

“Are you really sure Kai? You want to be with me?” Sehun asks again,

“Yes,” Kai answers, pulling Sehun close to his body and seals their lips together, “I’ll call you all the time, text you when I can and send you pictures,”

“Visit me too,” Sehun says,

“I will after asking for a leave from Taemin,” Kai says, smiling as he places another kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “Go,” Kai says,

“I don’t feel like going but I must. I love you.” Sehun says, hugging Kai tightly, “Love you too.”

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with me till the end. I hope it makes sense somewhere and Taemin, I'm so sorry. Hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy  
comments and kudos are highly appreciated
> 
> Please tell me how it is so far, and what you expect next.


End file.
